Phoney Phone Calls
by Samurai Katagi
Summary: Sakura, Tomoyo, and Mei Lin are prank calling other Anime characters, unfortunately after several calls they rememeber something called CALLER ID...


**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters from Cardcaptor Sakura, nor do I own Cardcaptor Sakura. I also do not own any of the characters from other Anime that Sakura, Tomoyo, or Mei Lin call.

**Note**: This was previously put on this Website last year on my old penname. Well I made this new one to put all my GOOD fan fiction. My old penname had very crappy fan fiction. This one will be updated.  
  
   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Phoney Phone Calls**  
  
  
"'Kay guys! I have an idea!" exclaimed Tomoyo excitedly "Let's make prank calls!"  
  
"Yeah! After all, that's one of the best thing to do at a slumber party!" replied Mei Lin.  
  
"Okay, okay! I'll go first," said Sakura as she reached for the phone.  
  
Sakura dialed a random number.  
  
"Hola mi amiga!" Sakura said in a girly, high pitched voice in Spanish, "Yo estoy contento, how about you, Maria?"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Stop calling me!" yelled a voice over the phone, and hung up.  
  
Tomoyo, Mei Lin, and Sakura all giggled as Mei Lin dialed another number.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hello?" answered Ranma (from Ranma 1/2).  
  
"Hello, we are taking a survey," said Mei Lin in a business like voice, "The question is . . . what is your gender?"  
  
"Ummmmmmmm...Wait..." replied Ranma nervously.  
  
At that, Mei Lin hung up laughing and falling over.  
  
At the Tendo's house, Ranma checked the Caller ID.   
  
"Hey! The Kinomoto Residence! Damn it!" Ranma shouted so loud that the birds you see in the background all flew away. Then he slammed the phone back into the receiver.

"Ranma! Shut up!" Akane yelled from her room.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Okay! Me next!" declared Tomoyo.   
  
Tomoyo dialed another number; this time the person on the other end was ...  
  
Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) sat in Kurama's apartment reading something. The phone began to ring, again, and again, and again until...   
  
"Kurama! Get the phone!" Hiei yelled. Pause. Kurama went out. Hiei muttered something under his breath and then he answered the phone.  
  
"Hello, may I help you?" answered Hiei.  
  
"Yes", Tomoyo said in a deep voice, "Is Kurama there?"  
  
"No, can I take a message?"  
  
"No, no. Just forget I called," replied Tomoyo.  
  
A few minutes later, Tomoyo called again in a more high-pitched voice.  
  
"Hi. Is Kurama there?"  
  
"No," replied Hiei, "Should I take a message?"  
  
"No, that's not necessary," said Tomoyo.  
  
10 minutes later, Tomoyo called yet again in an Italian accent.  
  
"Ello, can I speak to Kurama?"  
  
"He's not here. Message?" asked Hiei.  
  
"Nahhhhhhhh. Not needed", said Tomoyo in her fake accent.  
  
Hiei slammed the receiver down, extremely annoyed.  
  
More minutes passed and Tomoyo called, mimicking Kurama's voice.  
  
"Hello, Hiei, have there been any messages for me?", Tomoyo asked.  
  
"No, but 3 people wanted to speak with you", replied Hiei as he hung up.  
  
Just as he put the phone down, the REAL Kurama called and said, "Hello Hiei, have there been any messages for me?"  
  
Anger surged through Hiei. "I'll get back to you. I think we have a little problem with the phone, or rather the callers. Hiei looked through the Caller ID.  
  
"Kinomoto House? SAKURA KINOMOTO!", Hiei through the phone out the window.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"That was the best one yet!", exclaimed Sakura as she dialed another number, only it wasn't random. She knew who she was calling, "I'll go again!"  
  
"Hello. Li Shoran speaking. Who's this?"  
  
"Ummm . . . this is Sandy Shokeas."  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"Well, you just won 300 million dollars!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Please hold."  
  
"Okay"  
  
Sakura hung up.  
  
All three giggled in delight, not knowing that at Li's house he hung up and said, "I didn't buy that for a second . . . Sakura."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I can't believe you did that to HIM of all people SHAORAN!" said Mei Lin, astonished.  
  
"Hey, if she prank called Shaoran, then guess who I'm doing!", exclaimed Tomoyo.  
  
"ERIOL!", yelled Sakura and Mei Lin in unison.  
  
"Right!"  
  
Tomoyo called Eriol's number. It was 1:00AM. Eriol was asleep.  
  
"Hello . . . ", said Eriol who was was annoyed at whoever woke him up in the middle of the night.  
  
Tomoyo replied in a deep, scary voice, "I have come to warn you . . . do not get out of your room today. Remember you have been warned . . . ", at that, Tomoyo hung up.  
  
Eriol looked cautiously at his door.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ooooo! My turn again!" said Mei Lin excitedly.  
  
Mei Lin called a random number.  
  
"Hello?", answered Yami (Yu-Gi-Oh)  
  
"Hello, we are taking a survey", replied Mei Lin in a computer like voice.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"What is your gender? If male press 1, if female press 2."  
  
Yami pressed 1.  
  
"You have chosen female."  
  
"WHAT!? Noooooooooooo! I DID NOT CHOOSE FEMALE! I'M A GUY!" yelled Yami continuosly pressing 1.  
  
"Okay sir . . . Next question is . . .   
what is your favorite game? If Monopoly, press 1, if Scrabble press 2, if Sorry, press 3"  
  
"What if none of those are-"  
  
"If Monopoly, press 1, if Scrabble pre-"  
  
"But none of those are my favori-  
  
"If Monopoly, press 1, if Scrabble pre-"  
  
"Look none of tho-"  
  
"If Monopoly, press 1, if Scrabble pre-"  
  
"Fine! I'll choose 2! Geez . . . "  
  
"Next question is . . .   
if you were a top duelist, which one would you be? If Yugi Motoh, press 1, if Seto Kaiba, press 2, if Rebecca Hawkins, press 3, if Mai Valentine, press 4, if Joey Wheeler, press 5, if Bandit Keith, press 6."  
  
Yami pressed 1.  
  
"You have chosen number 6!"  
  
"What! No I didn't! Who are you!? I did not press 6! See I'm pressing 1, 1, 1!", Yugi continuously pressed 1.  
  
"You have chosen number 6."  
"You have chosen number 6."  
"You have chosen number 6."  
"You have chosen number 6."  
"You have chosen number 6."  
"You have chosen number 6."  
  
Finally Yami, took the entire phone off the wall and handed it to Yugi.  
  
"Huh?", asked Yugi.  
  
"That thing . . . . is evil", Yami replied.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"That was excellent!", shouted Tomoyo.  
  
"Yeah! Okay! My turn.", replied Sakura.  
  
Sakura called her house number.  
  
Touya answered the phone.  
  
"Hello, Touya Kinomoto here. Who's this?"  
  
"This is Amanda Lejo, down the block."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Well, you have to pay your sister, Sakura Kinomoto, 700 dollars."  
  
"What!? Why?!"  
  
"BECAUSE I SAID SO! NOW GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"ALL RIGHT! YOU DON"T HAVE TO YELL!"  
  
Touya opened the door to Sakura's room, and handed her 700 dollars.  
  
"Don't ask.", was all he said as he left her room.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ooooooo! That was good!", complimented Tomoyo.  
  
It was Tomoyo's turn again. She dialed another random number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, there's a giant meteor outside your window, bye.", was all Tomoyo said, waiting for the person to reply.  
  
The house Tomoyo called was apparently Stitch's (Lilo and Stitch . . . hey, what can I say? I love the movie.).  
  
Stitch was smart though, "Okay, but there is no giant meteor 'cause I did my daily 'Meteor In The Backyard Check' this morning . . . Tomoyo."  
  
Stitch hung up.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"That alien is WAY to smart", commented Sakura.  
  
"You said it.", replied Tomoyo.  
  
Inu Yasha was, for some reason, at Kagome's house waiting for her to finish her Homework so she could go to Feudal Japan. The phone rang and Inu Yasha attempted to answer the phone. Emphasis on "attempted".  
  
Inu Yasha, being from Feudal Japan which didn't have phones, picked the phone up upside-down.  
  
"Hello? Hello! Hey! Whose there?" yelled Inu Yasha into the phone.  
  
"And you call me stupid." said Kagome, "Like this genius." Kagome turned over the phone, right-side-up.  
  
"Oh...well we didn't have this, this, thing. Whatever you call it!!"  
  
Inu Yasha said into the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Yeah, this is Dina Kritsky across the street."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well um, in the driveway of your house. The car is parked on a little fox thing."  
  
Inu Yasha covered the mouthpiece, "Kagome, what's a car?"   
  
"Why? What did she say on the phone?" replied Kagome.  
  
"She said that your car is parked on a little fox thing."  
  
"LITTLE FOX THING?!" yelled both.  
  
Inu Yasha quickly hung up the phone as he and Kagome checked the driveway.  
  
"Hey guys! Why are you looking under that machine?" Shippo asked as he walked up behind them.  
  
"Be quiet Shippo! We're looking for Shippo under the car!" replied Kagome.  
  
Shippo looked confused, "Oh . . . huh?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The girls giggled in delight, but after a moment all three girls realized something.  
  
"Uh-oh" said Tomoyo.  
  
"Did you just realize it too?" asked Sakura.  
  
Mei Lin and Tomoyo nodded, "Caller ID"  
  
"Ummm, Sakura, does your house have one?"  
  
"Yes . . . " she replied nervously.  
  
Touya stormed into Sakura's room, "Jokes over. Give me my 700 dollars." Reluctantly Sakura gave him the money and the three girls watched as Touya slammed the door and stomped downstairs.  
  
"I don't think you're the only one with a caller ID in their house, Sakura." Mei Lin pointed out.  
  
"I know . . . "  
  
"Sakura, a few people want to too see you downstairs!" Touya yelled from downstairs.  
  
"Uh-oh" said all three as they ran from every person they called that night.  
  
"Hey, how about we have the next party at my house?" suggested Tomoyo, "If we call someone, the caller ID comes out as private caller." yelled Tomoyo so Sakura and Mei Lin could hear over all the noise as they ran.  
  
"Sounds good. Now let's move it!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!" shouted Sakura.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Samurai Katagi: So, the moral of this story is . . . "Never prank call anyone with a caller ID" And a message to readers . . . I will be making a next chapter about Tomoyo's sleepover. If you have any good prank calls please put them in the reviews, P.S. I will only do a next chapter if people wants me to. And another thing, yes, you can make them call other Anime characters. One more thing, you will be mentioned if I pick your call. ^-^ Happy reading!


End file.
